


this isn't you

by grayg



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, nate go crazy nate go stupid aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayg/pseuds/grayg
Summary: someone pushes a grieving nate over the edge.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	this isn't you

**Author's Note:**

> dark!N concept fic that was written for a request i got on tumblr. fic is kinda simillar to how vampires in tvd/to can opt to 'turn off their emotions' when their feelings become too much. enjoy!

it begins with resigning, and then disbandment.  


wayhaven felt safe. it was a self-declared home for nate and his found family. even with the agency’s hold over it, with the supernatural alongside the humans, it felt like a place he’d been looking for his entire life. more importantly, it was the place with the person he’d been looking for his entire life. becoming a vampiir meant eternity, guaranteed. he owed his survival to his optimism.  


and now he doesn’t care about either.  


he doesn’t remember the symptoms of mourning being increased appetite, intrusive thoughts, restless energy, and anger towards the world for depriving him of her. the nate he once knew- known for his vulnerability, his openness- is just another older version of himself. he’s not quite sure the detective would know him if she were to see him now.  


the office he’s in right now doesn’t even feel like hers. it’s too neat. too clean. his beloved detective had paperwork piled high, coffee ring stains on the polished wood, and plants so neglected he’d take care of them for her. whatever warmth she brought into the precinct is gone - replaced by a thick-skulled new detective he wants nothing to do with.  


it took so much for him to bring himself here today. either he can’t be around people because he can’t face anything without the detective - or his newfound urges are going to convince him to absolutely lose it. ever since he found her fetal at his feet, it’s like his extended life lost purpose.  
he can’t see rebecca - she looks too much like her. his team members are grieving in their own normal private ways, which leads to him leaving the agency and the split of unit bravo.  


he doesn’t quite know whats happening to him. her death is comparable to his turning for that matter - it’s like an era of his life has ended yet again and history repeats itself. he’s alone, again. and he’s hungry. again. 

-

“you.” he meets his eyes through the glass. this is his final stop in wayhaven until he’s gone for good and he runs into him. of course he does.  


“i need to have a word with you.” he says, stepping from the glass door into the coldness of her vacant office.  


“bobby,” he looks up. theres blood pounding in his ears and he’s not sure if it’s his own or his. “get out.”  


“no,” he throws himself into the chair across from his. the chair that he’d sit in during early mornings and late nights with the detective. the chair he had to sit in when he told rebecca just what happened to her daughter. “you’re going to let me speak, vampire.”  
her death brings out the truth about the supernaturals. it’s just another additional reason as to why nate needs to leave. wayhaven press eats it up thanks to journalist marks, whose exploitation apparently knows no bounds.  


“you killed her, agent sewell.” he says, putting it simply. yet his voice, thick with emotion, makes nate’s blood boil. “you killed the detective.”  
he didn’t. he didn’t have a choice. she had her hands clutching his jacket begging him to let her sacrifice herself. if the old nate heard those words, he’d be petrified. petrified of the truth. but the new nate doesn’t feel fear - only urge and rage. these emotions are easier to process then accepting the agency is gone and his detective is dead.  


“it’s what she wanted. the detective was selfless.” he says, hoping his white hot anger doesn’t show. “i didn’t kill her, she died for you.”  
bobby gets up, hands on the desk and face in his. intimidation is a skill he’s mastered in his career, but fortunately, that means nothing to a three hundred year old vampire.  


“if it weren’t for you, sewell, she’d still be here. she’d probably still be with me.”

and those six words make him lunge.


End file.
